FF7: the next step
by bynon carget
Summary: saving the world isnt the end its just the end of one step, and now enter the next step for our heroes mainly Vin, chap 2 is out enjoy let me know if you want char 3
1. Default Chapter

Final fantasy 7  
  
Of course I don't owe any of those characters they all belong to the mighty Square soft, I am just a big fat fan of Vincent and feel that he's one key  
related character who never got his fair chare in this game.  
This fanfic take place right after Cloud finally finish off the sliver  
headed foe.  
  
The ground rumbled shock cried in pain and fury threatening to devour everything on it path including the brave group of heroes who fought to protected it, Cloud was the last one to return to the airship while Cid was poring over the poor pilot head to keep the ship steady, Barret kept glancing out the open door every few seconds, Red stood back trying to help airsick Yuffi as for the doll well something must have blocking Reeves control it fell motionless on the metal floor, Tifa kept at the edge of the door praying for Cloud safe return, I am messing someone of course Vincent the Goth gunman oddly enough he was no where to be seen he was on board the ship but no one seen him, Tifa cried in a mix of happiness and fear as Cloud raced out toward the high wind even if the life steam was detriment to take Cloud into it once more, for each step he took the ground exploded right behind it, it was an insane race between a human and nature it was almost lost even when Cloud leaped to the airship Tifa managed to catch him, her fingers wrapped around the rough fabric of his glove tight as if her life was depending on it, but Cloud was much heavier then the young fighter his weight pulled them both out of the airship even as it began to take flight, Tifa eyes grew wide and her lips motioned a silent cry "NO", she was almost out of the airship but still kept holding on Cloud she could never let go of he die she was going with him, then it came the large hand wrapped around Tifa belt keeping her from falling off it was the one handed fighter Barret, he managed to keep both of them from falling thanks to his large built and strong arm he kept them still before bending his muscles slowly dragging Tifa back inside along with Cloud whom seemed to have lost at words, when a large boulder came ramming into the side of the airship beside the door causing Barret to lose balance he had nothing to keep him in place but his heavy weight steady on the ground but when the ground shock, Tifa let out a horrified scream as she began to fall again.  
  
Another metallic sound came to Barret ears metal tearing into metal before a thin hand clutched on his old jacket kept him from being sucked outside it pulled him back on his feet despite Tifa half hysterical struggling, Barret tried to look behind him but he heard an unfamiliar voice so rough edged as if it never was used before " pull them" it was Vincent voice muffed behind his caller muffed from the lake of use but it was his, the thin man appeared from nowhere slammed his claw into the metal floor stabling himself before he catches the slipping trio, the large man gave a nod and put his full strength to yank Tifa back in by then she had Cloud both hands in hers , he climbed in fast pushing him self inside in time before the door was closed behind him.  
  
Tifa hugged Cloud as if she was trying to suck the life out of him she couldn't stop the tears from her eyes she kept saying broken words in between her sops that Cloud had to pat her like a child trying to clam her down he kept repeating " sheeee, I got you now its ok its ok". Barret had turned away to hide his own tears Yuffi was still feeling sick but she did throw up to show that she was glad as well making Red decide against being by her side, Cid was yapping over Vincent head fro ripping through his beloved airship " you god&*^%^ look what the &#$* you did" his cigarette staying somehow on his lower lip as if it was glued there, the tall gunman ignored Cid completely tearing his claw out of the floor he raised it in front of his face glancing over Cid flicking those sharp claws few time, making Cid even more angry " what you want to &*$% with me ?", it seemed that Cid was about to leap at Vincent tearing him to little shreds with his own claw, when Cloud voice came out load ordering like a leader " that's enough, look around you we just saved the world cant you be a little bit more friendly?" Cid turned his face away giving a shrug " he started it" and turning back to throw his anger over the poor pilot, leaving Vincent to withdraw from the room.  
  
A while later away from the site of the final battle Reeve little doll came back to life, jumping all around yapping dancing with Red high fiving everyone even the Choccbo, that the rest had to threat to throw it out the airship if it didn't quite down, never the less the whole ship was in unstopped party even Yuffie gave away twice more to show her pleasure with the rest earning few curses from Cid, Bart was slamming his hand over Cloud back so hard Cloud could swear his heart was about to jump out of his mouth if he didn't close it, Red was quite mostly glancing out the window along the clouds he hopped he made his father proud of him stood up to his legacy, Yuffie couldn't move away from her place she couldn't even look up in fear of her illness might get worse, she hated this too much she tired her best to keep her mind off it but thinking what will she do with the group mastered matrias now, Tifa after bear hugging Barret as if that was possible, came over to Cid despite his firm no he ended out with the air being squeezed out of his lungs, Barret had remembered something and went over to Vincent whom was leaning to a wall his left knee bended his foot pressed on the cold metal wall his arms under his blood red coat crossed over his chest his crimson eyes closed as if he was a sleep Yuffie was right when she thought of Vin as a vampire Barert was glad he didn't have to fight the silent man, despite Vin height he was still much shorter and smaller compared to Barret hell who was larger then that guy anyway, Barret cleared his throat to get Vin attention but all he got was a low sound from the back of Vin throat like someone sleeping, Barret crossed his thick brows over his dark eyes "where did you go? And how did you just pop up from nowhere to catch me?" Vincent opened his eye only one the crimson purple in it giving a faint glow Barret could have sworn later that the gunman smiled under his caller that thin closed lips of his doing something beside being flat that was sure a sight to be seen a shame for the high caller he used as if to make sure such emotion wont leak out of him.  
  
Barret was about to say something when Tifa cut him short leaping over Vincent, she was still in her hug everyone mode it was amazing she even hugged the man in red but then again she was the closest of the whole group that if you can say " hi, how you doing" close never the less she was now jumping over Vincent whom clearly didn't see this coming he didn't have even time to pull his leg down with only one foot to stable him and his arms tangled under Tifa pressing body he ended falling under her on the floor with her on top, Vincent quickly snapped his claw away so it wouldn't harm Tifa his good arm resting over her back when did that happen he had no idea he broke the fall with his body an old habit from working in with the Turks he guessed, Vin both crimson orbs was locked on Tifa brown wide eyes it made her blush a dark shade of red spreading over her cheeks as she pulled away quickly in embarrassment, she got up on her feet and offered Vin her hand " I am so sorry" he arched a brow at her hand she wasn't scared of him? Hell she even tried to hug him what an odd woman she must be, Vincent gave a light shack of his head he mint it to be " don't worry about it" and pulled him self to stand on his own his gaze stetting down on Tifa before it turns away at the sound of Cid voice "ladies and gentlemen, we are a bunch of #$%@ heroes we save the &$%^ world".  
  
That was the end of part one, I am working on part two at the moment, but would love to know what you think, it been ages sense I last played FF7 so I got a lot of names mixed up spellings , cities names ..etc, but I will replay it soon, let me know what you think , like it or not? Out of character ? should it be Vin/Tifa or Vin/ Yuffi or even Vin/Vin " not a fan of yoai, no offense mint " I am waiting for your comments so help me please , pretty please even (. 


	2. FF7: the next step part 2

Final Fantasy 7: the next step  
  
Of course I don't owe any of those characters they all belong to the mighty Square soft, I am just a big fat fan of Vincent and feel that he's one key  
related character who never got his fair chare in this game.  
This fanfic take place right after Cloud finally finish off the sliver  
headed foe.  
  
Note: before I begin part two I would like to thank all those who took the time to read my work I am quite honored by your trust and complements, even when I barely put posted the story, you asked for a Vin/ Tifa (( thank god  
no Vin/Vin )) ( and well lets see what I can do about it.  
  
Part two: do I belong here?  
  
Party, another one even the moment we reached the ground we were swept off our feet and carried outside along the hands of the crowds, all of course but for our little friend Vin, he came to stand on the door of the airship after all he left, quietly even through his metallic boots he never made a sound, his gaze flicked along the town despite being small and night time it was well lit and he doubted a soul was going to bed anytime soon why not wasn't this horror of a life spared, he lowered his head lightly, today they dance tomorrow they go back to fight over this shity life as they say humans never change that's for sure, he lowered his head a shadow of a ironic smile crossed his dry lips but died as soon as it was born, his pale face returning to it flat expression however he did begin to walk down the dirt road, with luck he might find a way to re supply before departing.  
  
Cid and Barret were drunk by now the two of them engaged in a drinking match not soon after they were laughing without reason like a nutcase, Cid lips exploded with curses his friends never heard of even, it made Tifa along with the rest of the ladies in the bar cheeks turn quite red, while Barret laughter boomed into the small bar, Yuffie had to leap over Cid back to shut him up putting both her hands on his mouth, Cloud had to steel himself from not laughing at the site, not far off Red was napping after Cith had convinced him into drinking clearly one drink too many, the fluffy doll offered to read the whole town their luck with only half the prize " 200GP" through that price had dropped greatly after one of Tifa flaming looks to the doll, right now Tifa was sitting beside Cloud on one of the tables watching the small show the town people was putting, Tifa made raised her glass into the air "to us " she said , Cloud smiled faintly back he did the same only said " to a better tomorrow".  
  
Tough luck, the whole town seemed like a ghost place, not a soul was in the shops or the streets all gathered in the bar, Vin nearly frowned in disgust, over the town HighWind stood like monster leaning over the town ready to spread hell and doom upon it, the image fit Vin mind so well it almost made him smile, however didn't stop him from pulling his deadly gun " death penalty " he double checked it loaded and ready to kill, he flipped the cold metal between his fingers with ease before thrusting it back into the leather belt around his waist, he just walked on disappearing into the shadows of the town, leaving the wind to howl alone for once maybe.  
  
Near dawn, before sunrise the night had admit his defeat and was withdrawing slowly leaving the sky for the light, little shadows began to find it way around corners and behind buildings as the light began to grow stronger, the fresh air still a little bit cold but soft and gentle as if he was still young not yet fully grown like the strong wind of the day, birds began their life just another day like the past eons before for them and every other living being beside them, only humans had enough or shall I say not enough brain to cause such destruction upon their world their only world, the town was still sleeping most drunk from partying all night whom ever wasn't knocked out was on his way there, in such time the dirt road carried heavy booted feet, they belonged to a true fighter a man without fear, a man with such eyes they were a wonder in their odd blue, it was Cloud, he was packed and ready to leave his path came across with a red shadow Vincent.  
  
Vincent was amazed his brows actually arched lightly over his eyes of them all he didn't think Cloud was the one to leave such as this, he even beaten Vincent himself to it, the goth gunman moved away from the shadow he was standing in coming forth toward Cloud his voice low strong and rough, his accent old maybe as old as words " you will break Tifa heart" he stated no blame no anger just stated like he always did, Cloud stiffened a frown forming over his face " I am done here, the world is saved there's no more need for me to be around" he turned his face away from Vincent fixing his sight on something else. Vincent repeated his exact same words nothing more, Cloud fingers clutched over the blade resting over his shoulder, anger beginning to glow out of his mako eyes " I never told here I am staying or that I love her, my love is dead now leave me alone" with that Cloud stormed past Vincent without looking back, neither did Vin he believed everyone to his own choices that included Cloud, he almost envied him yes at least he could be free, whole Vincent, he glanced down at his left hand at his metal claw his sharp claws clutching few times before he looked away with a deep sigh.  
  
Cloud running away from his friends or are they? Leaving behind one deeply in love Tifa, now that the party is over and each got to take a good look at what happened, the face of the world will change, evil isn't gone it never dose, and good is tired wounded and shattered, will AVE rise once more to the task without Cloud? Or will it prove too much for them?  
  
Ok people please voice your thoughts to me, about the story what do you like and what you hate who should make a role in it, of course I have a basic idea of the next part but still I am open to what you want just let me know please. 


	3. begone

Final Fantasy 7: the next step  
  
Of course I don't owe any of those characters they all belong  
to the mighty Square soft, I am just a big fat fan of Vincent  
and feel that he's one key related character who never got his  
fair chare in this game.  
This fanfic take place right after Cloud finally finish off  
the sliver headed foe.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Don't Follow me  
  
The team began to collapse each seeking to return to where ever they came from, after all they fought so hard and gave it all just to protect this life and those dear to them, and now it was time to enjoy this.  
  
The first to leave was Yuffie, the odd ninja must been still sick cause she didn't steal the team matrias after all she took her own and the ones the rest gave to her part of theirs but not all there was still monsters to fight after all, with her load Yuffie waved off her hand at her friends and bothers in arm she bounced once or twice before disappearing out of sight beyond the hill, short simple no touchy goodbyes or hiding tears she liked it this way, Cath, Barret and Red joined Cid on board the airship he offered to give them a ride home, the town people along with Tifa waved the heroes off , she gave Barret a long hug promising that she will return to Midger one day soon, he hid away his tears by turning around leaving space for Red, Tifa kneeled down in front of the last worrier of his kind, she placed both her hands over his cheeks placing a kiss over his forehead " don't forget about us hero and son of a hero " she came toward Cid but he showed her off he didn't like "girlys hugs" as he stated all Cid like.  
  
Not till late that day almost sun set that Tifa came to notice the absences of Cloud, she searched right and she looked left, asked the town people but each one shrugged and shock his head, Tifa was growing worried scared of being left behind abounded just like a worthless piece of flesh thrown to the dogs, her eyes gave away to the rapid gathering of tears within, she ran along the streets down to the end of the village, where she saw in between her tears and through the large shadows forming now a figure growing farther away, she cried Cloud name and dashed in trace of him, she called his name many times but only the last call seemed to effect him he stopped waiting for her to catch up, Tifa added more to her speed her heavy boots sinking into the soft warm sand she stumbled and fell few times but she got up and kept running, till she came close enough to realize that it wasn't actually Cloud it was Vincent the silent gunman, he turned around to face her his pale face hidden in shadows of his clothing, Tifa dried her tears on the back of her arm she tired to clam her heartbeat, she had forgotten about Vincent, come to think about it they all did the moment they landed and all through the night she didn't recall seeing the aloof man not even notice him nor did any one spoke about him of his teammates, although he helped save the world as much as any of them did, he got left out as most of his life cheated out of his love cheated out of his life and now even now his so called friends didn't remember him when the crises was over not even her.  
  
Tifa lips trembled she felt sorry for the quite man she felt guilty but all that was pushed to the far dark corner of her mind as Cloud image leaped into her head into her whole existence, she tired to steel her words but they came out of her lips weak and low " have…..have you seen Cloud?" His crimson eyes shined lightly in the darken face like a wolf or some sort of monstrosity, should he lie? He considered Tifa was on the edge of a deep cliff one he pitied such a nice person to fall into, she was barely holding her self in front of him, he didn't doubt it was due to the fear of him, everyone feared him even if they acted otherwise, it had hurt him like no other. He logged not to be alone to have someone if even to speak with him for a moment about anything and nothing, but that was something he never found even in the hearts of those brave youngsters, Vincent slid his clawed arm behind him under his coat without even noticing he tired to hide his fearful appearance, his heart arched between his lungs, the last he could do to Tifa was to give her the freedom to choice as he did to Cloud when he let him go now he should let Tifa follow, surprising to himself his voice came as cold as always, he became so good at shielding his emotions inside that he couldn't let them out even if he wanted " he said something about having to pick up early"…. He said his brain working as fast as it could to bring up a convincing cover story " I had to wait till the sunset to travel, am not much of a day person"  
  
Tifa must been really dispread that she bought his lame excuse right away she gave a strong nod before stepping closer then past Vincent on the same direction he was facing " then lets not keep him waiting shall we?" Vincent didn't use much supplies and he had brought plenty, it kept them both alive through the short lived travel to the next town, Vincent was able to track Cloud trace through his abnormal powers or through his training as a Turk or maybe a mix of the two, Vincent had went to the item shop to re supply while Tifa rushed to the Inn, he barely took a step out of the shop when he felt a hard slap across his face it caught him by surprise, Vincent arched a brow at Tifa sudden action he looked at her in a confused look, she was burning with anger tears steaming down her face she cried out in fury at his " you freak you lied to me he's not here" , before he could answer she punched him this time in the face forcing Vin to back a step she followed by another in the mids of her fury " what had you done with him you blood sucker? Answer me" another hard punch to his face drawing a line of blood from a cut under his eye, Vincent didn't react didn't stop her didn't fight back, was he overtaken or just understood her anger and hurting, another blow more powerful into his stomach forcing him to bend forward, within his mind the demon long locked inside began to press forward for control for survivor, if the human wasn't going to stop her he shall, Vincent fought Chaos with all his might even through Tifa didn't stop attack him, her flaming words cutting through his ears " why did you bring me here? Thought you can play the same trick twice? " with that Tifa pressed her gloved hands over his shoulders kneeing him between his thighs sending Vincent to his knees with a painful grown, while his head exploded with Chaos fury through his body, Vin gave it his all controlling his breathing claming himself down standing between this town and the demonic form of himself, when he finally merged victorious from the endless war taking part in the deepest of his mind, he was sweating heavily still on his knees with Tifa gone.  
  
So what do you think? There might be a room for Cloud and Tifa yet, and the goth hero? Left alone once more to his pain and sadness, I started playing FF7 once more (( fifth actually )) to put my facts straight, next part the story take an odd twist if I didn't change my mind , so wait for me 


	4. part 4

Final Fantasy 7: the next step  
  
Of course I don't owe any of those characters they all belong  
to the mighty Square soft, I am just a big fat fan of Vincent  
and feel that he's one key related character who never got his  
fair chare in this game.  
This fanfic take place right after Cloud finally finish off  
the sliver headed foe.  
  
How can you see through my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core where I became so numb  
My spite sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find me there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up- Evanscence  
  
Part 4:  
Rain fury rain blood for I shall not fall  
  
It been close to a month now, Tifa kept the search for Cloud day and night from one place to another, she managed to pick up a new lead on the runaway hero, soon enough she could find him he was sure to pass by this bar close to midnight, still some time to pass then, Tifa leaned back in the far corner of the bar, it was a small one with few people in it mostly workers after along day at rebuilding, a drunk here or there, the TV was on it was amazing that they fixed the prod cast station this quickly, the news was on something about a new power rising on the aches of Midger, Tifa blinked at turned her attention to the TV " we well not rest " the TV reporter said "till we rebuilt our beloved city" she paused before speaking again in a soft voice " that ladies and gentlemen was the speech of Armada. Inc head of staff MR…" Tifa couldn't hear the rest of the report as the bar owner frowned and shut the TV off " god dam it not another bunch of shit heads".  
  
He wondered aimlessly he honestly did he never kept track, or a map he kept wondering through out his long journey what shall he do now, this last events had emptied him leaving him as empty as a lifeless skull, no more Hogo to blame to hunt, no more danger to stop no more nothing but the emptiness in his self he should be allowed to end his life but he couldn't he tired but failed each time he tired to pull that darn trigger his finger wont obey him, it was just another life damn it we already killed a lot what's another life he would tell himself but the demons rooming within his self wont let him he was the only window for them to live they wont allow it to close no matter what. Dam you Hogo, may you root in hell for this,  
  
When he looked up from his feet his eyes widen the site in front of him the mansion doorsteps his feet lead him back here to Nibelheim to his nightmares to his grave, he placed his clawed fingers over the old stone wall he shock his head tiredly he had left nothing more its time for his eternal sleep, a hollow one, with no sins to hunt me no love to dream of, yes Lucrecia was in deed the one love I had, but it was a one sided love that died shortly but I clung on to it like a child to his mother. It was the only light in my darkness now there no such thing as light or darkness in me just emptiness.  
  
Those bloody eyes rising to look over the old thing it mocked Vincent in silence, you cant escape me even if you tired you ran so far yet in the end you returned to me, Vincent let out a sharp breath his heart was heavy and his soul shivering within his ribs, then it came a voice a female voice he never heard of before it stated " Vincent Valentine?" how odd so much mixed emotions in such short words, joy, pleasure, hurt, pain, a little of heaven and a lot of hell. Vin turned his head glancing over his shoulder he straighten in his stand, he was looking at a young female young compared to him actually, she was no less then late 20s, with dark red eyes matching his that was an odd how many people could have such demonic eyes, she was dressed in a dark coat hiding most of her futures under, an old bandana over her head coming down a wild pack of sliver white short hair, she looked out of place in this dirty little part of the world despite her hard looks she had quite a lovely face almost childish almost. Vincent didn't reply to her he kept quite waiting for her to speak up she must have taken that as a yes cause she pushed after " what do you know about professor Murdock, Alex Murdock?" She must been speaking about his time as a Turk for after his awakening he had not spoke with anyone outside his teammates and their foes, Vincent didn't remember his victims names but this one he did, how couldn't he when killing that man whom apposed Jenova project had brought Lucrecia on board and into his life, yet once again his answer was silence heavy silence he just watched her, stood there as well for a bit, two demonic eyes on two demonic eyes. And action-if this was a movie of course but it isn't- the girl pulled out a small gun out of somewhere in her coat took aim and shot in record time even for a pro, on the other side Vincent was way past getting caught wish such style the ex- Turk ex-hero brought his claw in front of his face letting the deadly shot bounce off the solid metal sending out sparks maybe adding another scratch to the copper colored alloy, Vincent dove to action leaping toward the girl, he ducked another bullet and a third, she was amazing very amazing that Vincent felt the third bullet run along the back of his cape mostly crafting a nasty hole into it but by then he was already close enough to knock her gun with his metal boot, his own normal hand reaching for his quicksilver the tiny sliver gun barely came out of his cape when the girl grabbed his wrist with iron fingers, her other hand clutched in a fist met his jaw in strong punch once twice it broke his lip letting blood run over his pale skin down his chin, Vincent turned around forcefully tearing his wrist out of her grip he made a whole circle around himself swinging his clawed arm at the girl face, she managed to duke coming back with a sharp uppercut, here the gap between the two fighter in age in experience played it role, Vincent was expecting that exact action the aloof man arched his back leaning his upper body back evading the girl strike with swiftness before he brought his leg into her stomach in a powerful kick maybe too powerful cause it knocked the girl off her feet throwing her few feet's away flat motionless on the ground.  
  
She came around later, her eyelids parting slowly weakly allowing her a blurred vision, she had to blink few times in hope of clearing it along with her fogy head, she gave a light moan she turned to lay on her side her eyes coming to focuses she was in a room an old one but comfy even through it was dirty lake of use maybe, in front of her was another bed much like the one she was on right now a drawer past it leaning to the wall, the morning light was peeking through a window over her head, on the other side she had to shift her head a little down to see better was the room door it wasn't closed, but that wasn't it near the door was a small wooden chair seated upon it was a red shadow Vincent, she nearly jumped out of her bed her hand reaching for her gun tucked in her belt ,but she only managed to sit up before the pain caught her through her stomach making her gasp for air pressing her hand over her stomach, god that guy really know how to kick, her gun was of course gone not alone all the hidden knives, tools and bullets clips were gone he did his homework well, she cursed under her breath glancing over at him. Vincent stayed still watching her attempt to strike him with cold crimson eyes, he had his left leg bended his thigh pressing over his body while his clawed arm resting over his knee the tip of his sharp metal thumb running back and forth over his lower lip in a slow meaningless motion, clocked as ever in his red coat the lazily done head band, but he was in the light, the warm light creeping from the window was resting over his body almost alien to the light, so much for the vampire idea, their eyes met cold stair to a angered glare, she pushed her body slowly letting her feet slide off the bed side, her coat was thrown carelessly on the other bed, her heavy boots near her side of the bed, she was dressed in black leather like fabric along her legs tight seductive but very flexible for a fight, a white tank top under a half closed long sleeved jacket of the same fabric, she felt her stomach howl in pain again she doubted she would be able to stand straight for a while what did he hit her with? She pushed forward pressing more weight over her feet slowly but stubbornly she began to stand against her pain, she stood tall and straight, she was a tall woman but nowhere near the height of the demonic gunman, she took a step forward managing to keep her self from falling she bended forward the opposite bed her fingers running through her coat nervously, nothing searched the darn thing once more when a low thud made her turn her head to the side a small pack of cigarette was resting on the bed her pack, with another thud a lighter landed next to it, she picked them both up pulling a thin neat single cigarette out with her lips, her thin lined purple lips her finger slid along the lighter allowing the forbidden flower to glom briefly giving life to her smoke, she pulled in a deep breath the rush of nicotine through her lungs making her shiver in delight, she let her self fall back on the bed behind her, blowing out a long heavy breath of white smoke into the room. She glanced from the corner of her eye at Vincent but saw nothing the chair empty where did he go, a sharp sound of rusted metal from the other side made her jump she turned sharply feeling the pain rising once more making her ache the cigarette nearly falling out of her lips she quickly held in between her fingers, her eyes on the wall, it was Vincent he was opening the window allowing fresh air to over come the cigarette smell, he turned to face her across the bed finally he spoke for the first time sense they met " explain…..yourself" his voice hard muffed under his caller like a growl of a tiger, he almost hated to say the second word took along pause in between, she blinked at him trying to understand till it came to her or hit her actually, it made her brows cross she hissed in return her fingers clutching over the bed sheets "you monster you killed him cold blooded". Vincent didn't reply she was right he did kill him for no real reason besides being ordered to of course, what can you say to that? I am sorry but I was ordered? Yeah I did kill the guy he snored at night? Duh so what I am a hero now get a life. Of course those thoughts crossed Vincent mind in a darker view if they had at all he just glanced at her blinked once or twice before he tore himself from his place heading out the door, his feet despite being hidden within metal boots didn't make a single sound across the old wooden floor, it was too much for the youth to hold her self at his ignorance even when she was unarmed she charged once more at Vincent she will kill him nothing will stand in her way nothing did before and nothing will do now another error. the man ducked my swing at him with ease as if his waist was made out of rubber, he turned around to face me, another swing by my fist he blocked over his human arm, he was toying with me the damned devil was toying with me as I was about to strike once more. A blur the shortest way to describe Vincent motion in the next moment, his right had slide back fingers clutched into a fist gathering strength while his clawed arm stretched out the sharp fingers clutched on the top of the girl head, skull with the strength his metal arm gave him he could easily crush her skull, he didn't he pulled her up thought her head lifting her off her feet an inch or two in mid air, Vincent freezing orbs tore into the girl's he titled his head to the side lightly watching her before his right arm moved, a powerful punch to the girl stomach strong enough to knock her some distance, he timed it well opening his clawed hand while the impact had thrown the girl out the open window.  
  
It wasn't till the bar had closed and every one was kicked out that I left it, Cloud didn't come what went wrong I don't know another fake info? Tifa walked out the bar thoughts washing over her mind like waves overwhelming her head a moment before fading completely the other disappearing before she could grasp any within her fingers, blond spiky hair, dark blue shirt and pants, high leather boots, sliver shoulder armor, Cloud. Tifa eyes grew wider as she recognized the shadow standing not far off under some shadow, she ran toward him she couldn't believe her eyes she wanted to throw her arms around him to kiss him to be with him, she didn't even notice his cold blue gaze but she did feel those harsh gloved hands on her forearms as the fingers dug painfully into her clear skin making Tifa cry in surprised pain, Cloud stopped her dead in her tracks keeping her at arm length of him, her eyes were on his hands then up at his, her face went white how could the sweet Cloud have such a hard face she had never seen it before how could he? "Why been following me Tifa?" he asked his voice hard so hard it hurt to listen to Tifa didn't reply he shock her roughly his voice growling once again as if he was consumed by that monstrosity they fought for so long, she wanted so much to hold the tears back but couldn't they slid down her cheeks overcoming her she chock her head terrified of him, her mind wasn't working at all, Cloud hissed between closed teeth he shoved her away from him, Tifa fell on her behind from the shove she landed with a painful thud over the dirt road, it was cold night time in a desert town the winds howling so cold they gave her Goosebumps she didn't notice, Cloud turned his face away from her in disgust " why cant you get over it? The past is over I did what I had to nothing more" hurt Tifa looked up at him, if there a god why was he being so cruel to her, she didn't know how she found the voice or if she even spoke in the first place " had to? What about?" he gave a half a smirk glancing at her from the corner of his eyes "saving the plant isn't that what we were all about?" she didn't reply, he turned fully away from her adding with a flat tone "and now that's, that done we can each go back to whatever hall we curled out of or coffin with all respect to the gun man vampire".  
  
When, Alfred joined the Armada special branch "Titans" he would have never guessed that it was made on the ground of the old TURKS, survivors of the Jenova conflict, where all working in this new age company, Alfred himself was a young mercenary barely 30 years old with large built soft golden hair tucked into a pony tail sliding all the way down to his knees, light blue eyes so light they could be colorless it gave him a horror story looks, he stood in front of the old house mirror, he had to hunch down a little looking at him self in the old thing, adjusting the nest black tie over his silk sky blue shirt, dusting off some imaginary dust off his white suit, while behind him another blond an agent of Titans now glanced over the soldiers as they carried their load out, a closer look at the female agent she was Elena the ex-Turk, dressed in the same matter as her new commander Alfred, she shock her head a little annoyed at this, he knew she hated such jobs yet he dragged her here of all the other agents, Elena frowned "tell me again why are we fetching the old geezer? He's a hero for god sake". Alfred turned around eyeing Elena with a slick grin over his lips he adjusted his tie once more "consider it giving him a chance to get somewhere else but this rat hole they call Rocket town".  
  
Yuffie clutched her teeth angrily she let out a hissing sound of rage, her wide eyes flicked quickly on the ground where the guardians of the tower lied flat on the floor hurt beating maybe even dead, even her dad was there as well, while far across the floor stood that tall bold man he was dark skinned slim but large built dressed in a white suit instead of his old dark blue suit, surrounded by soldiers not those Shin-ra but a new trash as if the world needed a new one, she growled at the older man " you crowd why don't you fight me face to face one on one or scared I would kick your sorry ass into next week". Was that a grin? She could sworn his flat lips shifted for a grin but only for part of a second before he lowered his head his eyes hidden behind neat shades, he pulled the silk sleeve of his suit glancing at a golden watch before he waved his hand at his men, they hurried out in a moment well trained well organized not like those Shin-ra klutz. Rude stepped down from the tower he cracked his neck few times he had a cut across his chest and another deeper along his right thigh that was bleeding but nothing bad, the little brat put a little fight but she wasn't even as good as her mouth, a pity he really could use the work out. Rude waved his hand for his men to gather the knocked out youth their mission here was complete time to go home.  
  
Nibelheim, the place where it all began, the Jenova, the promised land the forgotten race, Vincent horror the core of it all, that was it actually Vincent records of that man labeled him highly lethal, eh was above normal agent in Turks, and after his mutation made him all the more stronger, of all his teammates Vincent and maybe Cloud was the hardest to fight, Alfred had gathered almost the whole department out here it was night now and the mansion looked so dead so quite it could have fooled anyone who didn't know who lives under. The troops under Alfred command surrounded the mansion with him Elena and Rude standing by the front door, he slipped his hand under his jacket and pulled it out holding over a custom made gun with exploding shells more then enough to rip through any monster even ones with metal hands, Elena gulped loudly doing the same her gun was smaller but an automatic gun it could put more then a dozen of bullets in a body in a blink of an eye Rude whom took lead was empty handed however he looked ice cold like a true Turk should be, Elena thought not like a peacock she knew. One with a silent motion of Alfred hand the whole attack force leaped inside from front and backdoor, from windows from cracks in the roof, like a true special forces, with smoke grenades, the three Titans officers remained outside awaiting the capture of the inhuman inhibiter of the mansion. Inside in one of the rooms in the ground floor the soldiers spotted a dark figure in the dark in between clouds of smoke as instructed they each raised their modified arms in a quick motion but it wasn't quick enough the dark one didn't seemed bothered by the smoke at all charged his attackers with inhuman speed and grace within the space of seconds half a dozens of well trained soldiers where laying motionless on the floor, around the figure feet. Outside there was no noise after the gas bombs went off for long minutes then the horror begin a rush of bullets, cry if pain of agony of horror here and there panic began to find it way into the unit the smoke was used against them not with them, yet somehow they managed to regroup and recharge the inhuman foe, rain of bullets harder more focused more heated, then a sudden growl inhuman growl a beast cry of anger raged through the mansion and bodies began to fly through windows through the walls, a nightmare that made Elena shiver this wasn't right In no world was this right they should leave him be for god sake he saved the world he and his teammates none of then deserve this she looked up at Rude maybe he would tell her that she was wrong that this was right but nothing the bold man face was flat motionless, a sudden buzz in the intercom made her stop the leader of the attack force voice came pained shivering but he was sure " we got him sir", a wicked smile played over Alfred face he ordered them to bring the thing down here, they did few minutes later a body tied up , arms clutched together by a thick steel caller behind the back, ankles bonded together as well forced to meat with the wrists by a thick steel chain, Alfred crossed his brows something was wrong, he had two normal hands, short sliver hair the part of it not socked in blood any way, this wasn't Vincent he turned to the leader of the attack unit " you knuckleheads this isn't Vincent he's a male for crying out load" but the man was firm as well he was much older then Alfred even if Alfred had out ranked him here his answer was firm angered as well " then explain why.." the man didn't say any other thing a nasty hole in his forehead suddenly appeared and a small fourteen of blood flew out as his body crumbled and fell flat dead on the ground, Elena wasn't the only one who had guessed what was that, she along with the other men in white leaped for cover from the sniper fire a silent one indeed, it only took as long as Elena hid behind a large bolder of rock she turned around to find the last of the attack unit shot dead, this is mad no one can be that good no human can be.  
  
Twists, twists what do you think? I know I took fucking long to get this chapter done forgive me but it was an annoying one, you might have guessed I like Elena a lot Rude is good as well, but what do you think of the new comers Alfred? The Armada? The sliver haired woman after Vincent what mystery lies behind her? Tifa and Cloud the last two on the list what will they do? 


End file.
